Another Heart Calls
by FloatOn87
Summary: They thought they could leave the past behind and never look back, but you can't escape what lives within you. Caleb & Spencer return to Rosewood to face the hearts they broke but didn't they get the message? Rosewood knows no happy endings. Haleb, Wrencer/Spoby, Ezria/Jason & Emily/Paige
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. However, I do own this plot._**

Notes: Okay, my heart still refuses to accept Toby is part of the "A Team" so for the sake of the story, Toby has not joined the dark side and my poor little Spencer did not spend her anniversary night crying on his doorstep while psycho Mona is enjoying their supposed to be meal. Besides, I am torn between sweet Wren who just so happened to sweep me off my feet when he played the prince on ABC's "Once Upon a Time" so now I'm even more torn between Spoby and Wrencer. Also, Hanna & Caleb, it follows everything according to PLL up to the point when he first left Rosewood, he does not return until...well you'll see! Jason is also not the weirdo hottie living next door that lets psycho Mona touch him. I had originally planned to bring Maya back from the dead but I've decided to go a different route for Emily. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_  
_Do you remember you at all?_  
_Another heart calls...  
-All American Rejects ft. The Pierces_

* * *

**Chapter One – Welcome Home**

It wasn't supposed to play out like this, but yet it had. Life never worked the way it is planned or dreamt of, it always has a plan of its own and in the end it leaves you feeling silly for even thinking it could be how you wanted it to be. Hanna Marin, the beautiful blonde blue - eyed Homecoming Queen was not supposed to go from dating the Reverend's son to giving her virginity to the sketchy new bad boy in town. She wasn't supposed to fall for him and she certainly was not supposed to have his child, but Hanna Marin did. At the tender age of 17, a few days before the start of her Senior Year on September 3rd, she gave birth to a boy.

**_***Flash Back***_**

_"I'm pregnant" said Hanna as she wiped leftover vomit from her chin. "I'm pregnant not bulimic"_

_Spencer's eyes widened. "WHAT!"_

_"P-R-E-G" began Hanna._

_"No, No, we heard what you… I just… oh god" said Aria, as she sunk next to Hanna._

_"Are you going to keep it?" asked Emily, her eyes filled with concern._

_"Yeah" replied Hanna as she looked up to Emily and Spencer who were pacing back and forth._

_"Are you sure? Do you have any idea how hard this will be? You can't just return the baby when you're done playing house. You have to get a job and dedicate yourself 110% to this baby Han" said Spencer, her pitch was getting higher. She was freaking out. "You're going to have to stay up all night. You better believe that child will be a drama queen just like you, meaning he's going to cry for hours and throw tantrums and you're going to have to clean -"_

_"YES Spencer, I know. I know exactly what the stakes are but I know want to keep it. Before Emily even asked, I...I never even thought about getting rid of it" replied Hanna, a little annoyed._

_"Baby" said Emily._

_"What?" asked Hanna_

_"You called your baby an It" explained Emily._

_"Oh oops" giggled Hanna as she placed her hand on her still flat belly. "My bad little one"_

_Spencer threw her hands up in the air. "Am I the only person thinking logically about this?"_

_"Dammit Spence, I'll learn how to be a good mother and besides, my BABY will have the best aunties right?" Hanna desperately wanted to hear reassuring words. She already put herself down for the first few weeks that now that she came to terms with her pregnancy, all she wants to do is enjoy it._

_Spencer sighed. "Han, I'm not… I'm sorry if I came down hard on you but I guess I'm just scared for you. You're doing this on your own. Your baby won't have a dad. Are you going to be okay with that?"_

_Hanna nodded. "I'll be his everything"_

_Aria "You called him a he, I mean we're all referring to the baby as he"_

_"Called who a he" asked Spencer_

_"You called Hanna's baby a he, what if he's a girl"_

_Spencer smirked. "The universe would not be cruel enough to give you a girl, I don't think we could handle another mini-Hanna"_

_The girls laughed and __Hanna forced a smile and thought to herself, _If my baby is a boy, what if he ends up looking like Caleb?_ "It's too soon to tell" she said, joining her friends in their laughter._

_Spencer gave her a small smile and hugged her. "Well, we dealt with A, what can be worse than that?"_

**_****END OF FLASHBACK****_**

PRESENT DAY

For months she recalled crying herself to sleep at the thought of his touch, his lips, his body, his smile and his reincarnation. Heartbreak she could take, it was the aftermath, what he left that completely destroyed her. The first few weeks of her pregnancy she hid it, not even Aria, Spencer or Emily knew, I guess you could say part of her was in denial. She clearly remembered the whispers, the stares and the disgust in all their eyes when she was practically waddling down the hall ways. She remembered the fingers being pointed at her while she walked down town. Sometimes she'd snap and tell them off but there were other times when she smirked and held her head high, but then again that happened when she was holding his hand, Sean.

Sean Ackard. Hanna smiled at the thought of her knight in shining armor. Just when she thought she'll have to go through this parenthood thing alone he came in and volunteered to be a teenage dad. He was there when the baby kicked, he defied his parents when they tried to separate them and most importantly he was right by her side when Mason was born.

*******FLASH BACK******

_He cupped her face. "Hanna, I've loved you for so long and I don't care if ...ugh I can't even say his name dammit….Look, I don't care who the father is. You're mine and now this baby could be mine too, if you want him to be."_

_Hanna sighed. "Sean, your family will never accept my son and you're too young and besides you're going off to college and-"_

_Sean Ackard cut her off with a kiss. "Hanna Banana, I want this. I want you and the baby."_

_"You're sweet but this isn't like playing house or a toy baby. This baby will cry, kick and scream and you deserve to live your youth and have the complete college experience. I don't want to hold you back" said Hanna, trying to reason with him._

_"If by college experience, you mean going out to parties and hooking up with different girls, you know I'm not interested in drinking or sex, you know that Hanna." He sighed. "I'm not like.. I'm not like him. I'm one of the good ones, can't you see?_

_Hanna gulped. "Sean, I don't want you to look at me and my son in 10 years and hate us"_

_"I love you Hanna and I want this, I want to start our family. I'm willing to raise him as my own." said Sean "I was there to through it all. When you had your crazy pickles, peanut butter and strawberry ice cream cravings and when we found out the sex of the baby. Shit, I even bought you the pregnancy book which I ended up reading. I'm already more of a father to this baby than he will ever be. Please Hanna, let me be his father"_

_Hanna's heart broke in knowing that this was the moment Caleb was officially out of her life and lost all rights on their son. Sean was right and it completely broke her heart. Part of her still wished for Caleb to come in through those doors and tell her he had found what he was looking for and needed her to be happy. But she knew far too well life is no fairytale and hers was far from it. She looked at her sleeping newborn baby, the one she had just finished pushing out a few hours ago and knew he needed a father. She looked up at Sean's brown eyes, trying to find the same warmth she had once found in a familiar pair but it was in vain. No pair of brown eyes could compare to his. Her baby began to cry and that's when she made her choice._

_"Mason Ackard, has kind of nice ring to it right?" said Hanna, trying to form a smile._

_Sean beamed as he walked toward the little crib next to her hospital bed. "You here that Mase? You're an Ackard"_

_Hanna lips pressed together, she couldn't shake the feeling she got in her stomach at the sound of her son's last name. Was she making a mistake? She watched Sean pick the newborn out of the crib and try to soothe his cries, but the newborn only cried harder. The lump began forming in her throat and it took everything in her to not scream and cry along with her baby. Now, Caleb was really gone._

_********END OF FLASHBACK******_

Her smile soon started fading when she remembered him. He should have been there not Sean, she thought to herself. She hated herself for this. Every time she'd have an ounce of happiness the thought of what should have been came in and brought her to a brief stage of sadness. It was yet again another first word, first step and another first that Caleb was missing out on. _Because he left you._ The thought of "maybe" haunted her and followed her like a dark cloud - she shook her head try to shake those thoughts she'd push to the back of her mind for years. "Not Today" she whispered to herself as a single tear escaped her eyes as she felt herself walking down memory lane. "Not today"

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she placed the pair of diamond dangling earrings, her beloved had given her for Valentines Day. Today, was her little boy's pre-school graduation ceremony. She smiled again, her son. He was gorgeous and not just in her eyes. Every time they go out to do groceries, the same people who once whispered behind her back saying she was a whore or another statistic, were now the same people smiling and complimenting her on having such a beautiful son. Her little boy did inherit his father's chocolate hair along with the tan skin but he also had a head of curls, which he obviously inherited from his mother, and her breath-taking blue eyes. No wonder, every one fell in love with her little boy.

"You look stunning" said Sean as he watched Hanna walk down the stairs.

"Alright, love birds I did not fly out from Texas to watch Sean drool over you. I came to see my nephew receive the oh so prestigious Rosewood Day Care diploma. So come on! Let's get a move on people!" joked Emily as she opened the door grabbing Sean's arm and pushing him out the door. "Start up the car!"

Hanna laughed. "Thank you for coming, Mason is going to be so happy to see you again. He's more excited about seeing his aunts again than the last day of school!"

Emily smiled. "You know I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." The girls hugged and laughed then they heard Sean honked the car, telling the to hurry up.

In the Bryons house..

"It's so good to have you back Aria" said Byron as he kissed her forehead. "We missed you."

"You're glowing!" said Ella "Oh sweetie, it's so good to have you back in town, by the way where is Ezra?"

Her parents had been against the marriage at first but after a few years they realized Aria and Ezra were in for the long run and there was no point in opposing them anymore, she was now legally an adult and married.

Aria bit her bottom lip as she recalled two nights ago.

****** Flashback ********

"Why can't I go again?" asked Ezra.

"Because it's nothing big, just Mason's pre-school thing and I'm only going for a few days. Besides you have nothing in Rosewood and my parents have come around but are not exactly crazy about you" replied Aria as her eyes scanned their room.

"It'll be a great time to maybe work on that don't you think" said Ezra

"You can't go okay so just drop it. I'll be home in a week what's the big deal" snapped Aria

"Look, I'll do my best to get out of work early and I'll bring take out and have a relaxing night in" said Ezra, trying to have the patience that had lately been lacking in their home.

"Sure, sounds good" mumbled Aria as she knelt to find the heels she threw somewhere under their bed.

"You don't sound so excited." teased Ezra.

"Well, am I supposed to be excited about what we do practically every night?" snapped Aria, again.

Ezra smiled as he spotted the royal blue heels his wife was looking for. His wife. He smiled, he loved the sound of it. "Looking for these?" said Ezra as he held her heels

"Yes, thank you" she quickly kissed him and resumed to find her keys.

"You've been a mess lately" laughed Ezra as he watched her scurry around their loft again.

"Are you going to criticize me about everything Ezra just because I'm not excited to sit down on that same old couch and watch the same movie for the millionth time"

"Woah, I let the first two slide" his eyes narrowed in confusion "Where is this coming from. If you don't want to then don't. It was only a suggestion. I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go back to Rosewood"

Aria sighed in frustration. "I have to go."

That same night Aria prepared a romantic dinner for Ezra. She felt horrible about her behavior that morning and felt she wasn't putting much effort into her marriage lately, and the guilt of looking forward to a few days without him silently killed her. "I shouldn't be happy about being away from my husband" she thought to herself.

Her phone rang. She sighed and answered. "Hi Ezra, running late?" She already knew what line to expect when the phone rang at 7 pm.

"Yes, the faculty meeting is taking longer than usual. I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. Take your time" she clicked. "Please take your time."

******End of Flashback******

"He couldn't make it, you know with the end of the semester" said as she faintly smiled and rushed to the bathroom to change her clothes.

ROSEWOOD PRESCHOOL

"MASON ACKARD!" said Mrs. Harper, as she handed Mason his diploma. The crowd of seated parents clapped and cheered, especially Hanna as she mouthed an "I love you" to her beaming little boy.

After the ceremony, they mingled with some of the parents before heading back to her mom's house to help her set up for the graduation party that was going to be held at their house.

"Hey, did you send Spencer the invite?" asked Emily as she placed the mantle on the table.

"Yeah, she had a work thing so she couldn't catch a flight on time. She said she'd be here tonight." said Hanna "Speaking of, where is Ezra?"

"Faculty meetings and such, he said he's sorry and will make it up to Mason" lied Aria.

Hanna nodded. "There's a few people coming that we haven't seen in a while...that Sean is now good friends with … I hope you will be comfortable with it?"

Aria eyed her and was about to respond when the girls felt the front door open. "The chariot has arrived with the beautiful princess!" he joked.

Hanna left to greet her guests. "Wren! Em! How are you feeling today?"

"Daddy fixed me!" excitedly said the little girl. Both Aria and Emily didn't want to turn around and face the man their friend had deceived and the same one they had to shut the door that many times he came to them begging for information on her whereabouts.

"Well, I have a surgery scheduled so I'll probably be coming late. Take good care of my daughter!" said Wren as he left. Both Emily and Aria let out a breath they had held when they heard the door close.

Hanna re-entered the room, this time with another person was with her. "Emma, I would like you meet my friends, Emily and Aria." Emma hid behind Hanna's leg. "Girls, this is Emma, Wren's daughter."

Emily and Aria smiled and waved at her. Aria, always being drawn to humans who are smaller than her stepped closer to the little girl and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Aria"

Aria studied her features, she looked younger than Mason but not young enough to be considered a toddler. She saw the little girl had her father's brown eyes but the blonde hair, she could safely say belonged to her mother probably. The little girl then smiled at Aria and there she saw Wren's smile.

"I didn't know Wren had a daughter." said Emily

Hanna was about to answer when another voice entered the backyard.

"Hanna, where do you want me to put the goodies bags?" asked another familiar voice.

Aria's eyes widened as she watched him enter the backyard, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed it wasn't just Hanna and Emma.

"Aria, you're sight for sore eyes" he teased. "As always"

Aria nervously smiled. "Hi Jason."

Jason sensing the tension, nodded and went on to place the goodie bags in the kitchen.

Emily smirked. "Boy am I glad I'm a lesbian and won't have to deal with the drama that will brew up this afternoon"

Hanna laughed and Aria rolled her eyes. "There will be no drama. He didn't stop me from marrying Ezra before, and now well I'm married. Besides, today is about Mason not us."

Meanwhile, at a rental house overlooking the lake.

The elderly woman handed him the house key. "We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Rivers."

"Thank you, can I get a spare?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, please. He has a tendency to lose things." the brunette teased.

The woman nodded and handed Caleb another key. "As a matter of fact, we could send up some complimentary champagne and chocolate covered strawberries for tonight" said the elderly woman.

Caleb placed his hand around her waist and in his best attempt at a British accent. "Oh, I think my beloved wife would love that, won't you sweetie?"

She rolled her eyes and began walking away. "I hate when you try using the accent, I've told you that!"

Caleb laughed. "Oh come on Spencer!"

* * *

Now how on earth did Spencer & Caleb end up in that situation? You'll see! Please be kind and review :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Pretty Little liars, but I do own this plot. _**

_Note: Hiyaaaaaaa :D! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know I left you all hanging with the whole Spencer and Caleb thing but there is still a lot more to their back story and how they got together. Also, really sorry about not being able to update earlier, classes just started and it's been crazy! Well, I hope you enjoy this one. :D_

* * *

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned  
__-P!NK "Try"_

* * *

**Chapter Two – Mrs. River's Secret**

"Ah, the terrible two's" said Patrick as he took a sip of beer. "Sounds to me that's where your marriage is"

Ezra shook his head. "I've been with Aria for years, I think we're past terrible twos"

"Dating and marriage are completely different" Ezra raised an eyebrow. "To women at least" finished Patrick and both men erupted in laughter. "But seriously, why aren't you talking to her about this?"

"She's been on edge lately since we had the talk about kids… I didn't say I want them now but soon would be nice.. I mean my son is already about to go into high school… I don't want my kids to have an even bigger age difference." Said Erza

"And she got upset? Wow. I thought she'd be jumping up an down for joy of being able to give you another kid." Teased Patrick

"This is serious, something has been up with Aria, what if she doesn't love me anymore?"

**BACK IN ROSEWOOD….**

"You've been avoiding me this entire evening, is there a reason why?" asked Jason

"Can we not talk here?" whispered Aria

Jason smirked. "Let me guess, your friends nor your _husband_ know we've been emailing for the past few weeks?"

Aria frowned. "You make it sound like it's so wrong."

Jason stepped closer, too close for comfort. "No Aria, you are the one making it sound wrong by keeping it a secret. But have it your way, I'll be waiting for your email tonight." He took a sip of his beer and walked away.

Aria watched him walk away. _What mess have I gotten myself into. I love my husband, I do. I do?_

**Meanwhile in the Ackard/Marin Kitchen…**

"You're really baking lasagna in this heat? Are you crazy!" joked Sean as he loosened his tie and kissed Hanna. "I thought you had everything ready when I called this afternoon."

"I know! I know but I had the girls over and then Wren dropped off Emma and—"

"Wren needs to find a mother for that girl, he can't just be leaving her to you, she's not your kid." said Sean.

Hanna raised an eyebrow. "Ok, where the hell did that come from? Wren is a single dad, he needs all the help he can get. Besides, I'm her god mother and I certainly don't mind."

Sean sighed. "Forget I said anything."

Hanna huffed and threw the fork and mitten on the counter.

**MEANWHILE AT ROSEWOOD HOSPITAL….**

"I think I'm going to break it off with Bethany" said Wren as he threw a dart to the bullseye. "She wants commitment, I can't give her that"

"She's a great catch and you need to move on. Give the girl a real chance, she's been waiting for months for you make it exclusive, considering you have a child and all, that must mean something bro!" said his co-worker, Osualdo Wella but better known as Dr. Ozzie.

Wren and Ozzie had become friends since the orientation at Rosewood Hospital, he knew all about the dramatic end with Spencer and knew far too well his best friend had spent years hoping and yearning for the brunette to resurface from whatever hole she had spent the last years hiding in. He knew about the hundreds of times he begged Hanna for information on Spencer's whereabouts and the tension whenever Wren ran into Toby Cavenaugh in town. He knew all about the love triangle and wanted nothing more than for his friend to move on, settle down with the gorgeous pediatrician Bethany Pierce and give his god-daughter a mother.

Wren smiled at the thought of his baby girl. "I haven't introduced her to Emma for a reason." Wren sighed. "I can't do that to her, she's a very, very beautiful woman but I can't lead her on like that…anymore."

"Dude, it's been like 5 or 6 years, she's not coming back. Even the carpenter moved on, why can't you?" asked Ozzie, slightly annoyed. He's had this conversation one too many times.

"Because to me, she's irreplaceable." said Wren.

Ozzie was going to reply when his beeper when off. "Well, I have a baby to deliver. We'll pick this up later over drinks?"

"No, today is Mason's graduation party remember? I dropped Emma off earlier today."

"Oh yeah! Shoot! Tell Hanna I'll get my ass down there as soon as I'm done bringing life into this world." said Ozzie, being dramatic as always.

Wren laughed. "Sure thing."

**AT THE LAKE HOUSE**

"So I'm supposed to just stay here in the middle of nowhere while you go have a slumber party with your friends? What if "A" decides to come back from the dead and finishes me off" joked Caleb.

Spencer shot him a glare. "That is not even remotely funny."

"Well, I haven't been able to make you laugh since we landed. What's got you so tense?"

"Well, first of all you're taking the "We're newlyweds" too seriously. We're in Rosewood Caleb! People actually know me here and word could easily make it back to town."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Relax, I've just been trying to lighten the mood."

Spencer shot a glare at him. "You're pretty cool and collected for a man that is back to cozy ol'Rosewood to win back the love of his life while being married to her best friend."

"That was a low blow" said Caleb as he stepped out onto the porch. "You know why I couldn't back for her sooner. It got messy back there, I couldn't risk her safety, too."

Spencer knew she had gone too far in reminding him of the hell the last couple of years have been for Caleb. She stepped onto the porch and put her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry."

Caleb nodded and patted the hands that were resting on his waist. "I love her Spence, I still do and I know what Hanna and her friends and even you thought about me when I skipped town, but I'm here for her. It's safe for us now." Caleb turned around. "Do you think she still loves me?"

Spencer looked away. "She doesn't talk about you, all she talks about is Sean and –"

"Sean" Caleb said as if it were venom he was spitting out. "I can't believe she ended up with that jackass."

Spencer rolled her eyes and was about to say something but decided not to. She almost let it spill about the existence of Mason, his son. She hated the fact that she had lied to Caleb all this time and never told him Hanna had given him a son, but at the time it seemed right.

******FLASH BACK******

_"You're the private investigator that my husband hired correct?" said Spencer_

_The man in the suit did not respond and simply looked down at his watch. Spencer rolled her eyes. "11.19" she whispered. (a/n: Don't know if the correct date of the first time of Hanna & Caleb, but I'm too tired to look it up. Sorry!)_

_The man looked back at her with a confused expression. He had been given orders to not release any information to anyone unless the password was given._

_"My husband sent me to collect the file." She lied._

_The man nodded and took out the envelope and handed it over to Spencer. In return, she gave him another envelope of equal size. She quickly went into the study of their home and locked the door. In the envelope lied the truth Spencer had hidden from Caleb and that now could cause him to lose everything he had fought to keep. Spencer opened the folder and went through the files, there she found pictures of Hanna at a park with a small boy, she smiled to herself at how big Mason had grown since her last visit, then there was another picture of Hanna and Aria animatedly talking while holding shopping bags while Ezra and Mason walked behind them, probably plotting pranks against the them, as Aria had emailed her that Ezra and Mason usually do when they're together. There were also pictures of Hanna and Sean, and then there is a copy of Mason's birth certificate, there his little foot print which she traced over and single tear escaped her face for what she was about to do. She gathered all the pictures Mason was in and along with his birth certificate she threw them in the fireplace and burned them. "I'm sorry"_

_"I'm sorry too" said a new voice. "That the idiot of Caleb gets to lie every night with that beautiful body."_

_Spencer wiped her tears and turned around. She immediately brought up her guard. "I believe I locked that door."_

_"May I remind you I've been living here all my life? Do you have any idea how many times I have sneaked into this study. My father poured millions in security for his business but never for his home"_

_"You said it Henry, his home. A place where he thought he'd be safe from the snakes." She eyed him. "Too bad he couldn't realize he had a snake living under his own roof."_

_Henry eyes filled with hate and he walked over to Spencer. "You feel all high and mighty because you married my step-brother? Get off it princess, you picked the wrong brother. I'm going to win this battle, I'm going to leave Caleb, his mother and those bastards out in the street where they belong."_

_Spencer stepped forward, refusing to let him intimidate her. "Caleb may not have an ounce of your blood but those bastards as you call, sure as hell do. And as for winning." Spencer laughed. "You actually think the board is going to vote you president when they find out how you've corrupted the accounting reports? You've cost the company MILLIONS, if anything you'll be the one left in the street, or worse federal prison."_

_Henry fumed and set his hands around Spencer neck, choking her. "I'll find that girl, I'll find his weakness and I'll win."_

_Spencer kneed him and caused him to fall to the floor in pain. She was gasping for air. "All your bank accounts have been frozen, you're wearing a damn anklet. Don't you get it? It's over, you're already losing. You have no money and the only reason you're still living here is because Caleb doesn't want your brothers to notice something is wrong."_

_Henry only glared at her and Spencer walked around him, gathered the files and slammed the door on her way out._

*******END OF FLASHBACK*******

Spencer cringed at the thought of Henry Davis, the eldest son of the man Caleb's mother had remarried with. She rested her head on his back, she should of told him on their way back instead of letting him come back to Rosewood full of hope to win back Hanna, not knowing he didn't only have to gain forgiveness from Hanna but from their son as well. She felt horrible but she also felt it was Hanna's decision whether or not tell Caleb, not hers and then with the inheritance mess, it was too dangerous to come clean.

"Come back Spence" teased Caleb. "Where'd you go?"

Spencer smiled. "Nowhere, but I do have to be somewhere right now."

Caleb nodded and kissed her forehead. "Have fun, I'll be getting some work done."

**BACK AT ACKARD/MARIN HOUSEHOLD…..**

"Mason, guess who just got here!" exclaimed Hanna "Auntie Spennie"

"Spennieeee" squealed Mason as she ran into Spencer's arms. "I missed you."

Spencer smiled. "I missed you too but I did bring you a present!"

Mason smile faded. "It's so small…" said Mason a little disappointed as he shook the box causing everyone to laugh.

"Say thank you Mason" said Sean.

"Yes dad." Said Mason, causing Spencer's laugh to immediately die down. _Dad, he should be calling Caleb that._ "Thanks Auntie, I'm sorry I just really wanted an iPod like Emma."

Spencer smiled. "Well, then you might just be pleasantly surprised."

"My daddy got me an iPod when I turned 4 because I'm his princess." Said Emma

"Really? What color did you get?" said Spencer, smitten with the cuteness of the little girl.

Emma gave her a toothy smile, one that felt eerily familiar. Before she could study the girl any longer, Emma grabbed hold of her hand. "Come, follow me!"

"Woah, slow down there buddy I'm wearing new heels and they really hurt!" laughed Spencer until Emma let go of her hand and ran down the hall.

"DADDY!" exclaimed Emma. "Daddy, Daddy! Where's my ipod? The miss wants to see it! Hurry!"

"Aren't you going to give me a hug first?" teased Wren as he picked up Emma and placed her on his hip. "Can I get a kiss first too?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Look, there's the miss! Her feet hurt and you made her walk!"

Wren's laughed faded when he saw who his daughter was referring too, there she was after so many years, Spencer Hastings, alive.

Spencer felt her knees go weak and immediately she forgot about the pain of the new pair of heels Caleb had convinced her into buying. She was still processing having seen a little girl call Wren "daddy" when he finally spoke.

"Good to see you're doing well, Spencer." said Wren. "I see you've had the pleasure of meeting my daughter, Emma Sophia."

"Sophia?" asked Spencer, realization falling upon her.

"Yes" sternly replied Wren as he tightend his grip around his daughter. "Emma _Sophia_"

* * *

Uh-oh!

Don't worry, you'll see some Toby/Spencer & Hanna/Caleb interaction soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pretty Little Liars but this plot I do. :D**

**Notes: afjlkadjflkdsajf! Thank you for the reviews :) I came up with this chapter in shower and I just had to write it down before I forgot and I figured, why make my reviewers wait a whole other week when I already had a chapter set up? So her ya go! Also, I'm soooooooo sooooo super sorry about any confusion I might of caused with the last chapter. I hope this one explains a little more the dynamic between Spencer and Caleb, you'll see some more little flashbacks of how they even came together in the first place in later chapters but just to be clear, there is not romance going on between those two ...or is there? JK JK! Once again, thank you for the reviews, they mean the world to me! So now off with the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_My hands are cold, my body's numb_  
_I'm still in shock, what have you done?_  
_My head is pounding, my vision's blurred_  
_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word  
- The Script "Exit Wounds"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The End of a Lie**

"She's beautiful." Said Spencer as she took a seat next to Emily. "She has Sophia's beauty but with Wren's eyes and smile."

"Yeah, she was shy with me and Aria but with you she just grabbed your hand and off you went." Laughed Emily

"Soooooo, Wren has a daughter! Big shocker huh!" said Hanna, trying to lighten the mood and stop Spencer from killing her. Spencer narrowed her eyes. "Ok, Ok I know I should of warned you but I didn't want to flake on me like you had the last couple of times I invited you over."

"I didn't want to be in Rosewood to avoid exactly that!" said Spencer referring to Wren sitting with Emma on his lap as she told him her adventures of the day. "I can't believe you didn't at least tell me you were inviting him!"

"Alright, alright! I messed up. Eat me up alive why don't ya" said Hanna, crossing her arms. "But in my defense, would you of come if I would of told you?"

"That's not the point Hanna!"

"That is exactly my point! Like your mom would say, Court adjourned!" Said Hanna as she began walking away to tend to her guests

"She's a lawyer not a judge!" Spencer yelled out.

**In a small apartment overseeing Rosewood Park…**

"Jul, that's the last box" said Toby as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"We're really doing this aren't we?" smiled Julie Carter, Toby's girlfriend of 3 years. She was the first person to walk in the day he opened his custom design furniture shop. She had first ordered a book case and was so happy with the results that she went on to order a trunk, dining set and bedroom set. She was very detail oriented and was in the shop almost every day overseeing the work Toby was doing and suggesting different designs to her orders. Eventually, one thing led to another and 3 years later they found themselves moving in together.

Toby smiled and admired her beauty. Her resemblance to Spencer in facial features was undeniable but Julie was a natural red-head with long hair and blue eyes, a stunning beauty. She brought light back into his life and showed him it is possible to love again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. For that instant, his mind traveled back in time, part of him wished the girl in his arms was his hard headed, sarcastic brunette but the other part of him was perfectly content with the passive and understanding red head. "I love you"

She smiled and kissed him.

**Ackard/Marin Household...**

"Mason, stop, stop don't touch that. I've told you countless times already!" yelled Sean

"You don't have to yell at him." Said Hanna as she fixed Mason's hair. "Baby, go find your friends and play okay?"

"Daddy is being grumpy." said Mason, rubbing his eye. "I only wanted to show my friends the cool games on daddy's phone."

"I know sweetheart, I'll talk to Sean okay? Go play." Mason nodded and off he went. Hanna turned to face Sean. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm waiting for an important call and your son thinks this is a toy!"

Hanna took a step back. "My son? So now he's just my son?"

Sean sighed. "Han, don't start. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, yes you do. You've stopped referring to Mason as your son for a while now Sean and let me tell you something, you're not eternally bound to MY son and I, the doors is right there and you can leave if you want to." Spat Hanna

"Again with the door! I know where the damn door is Hanna." Yelled back Sean "And let me tell—"

"Is everything alright in here?" asked Aria, stepping into the room.

Hanna smiled. "Yes, Yes of course. Sean and I were just talking.."

Sean shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Aria

"Of course, we're doing great. It's just that sometimes Sean gets all weird when people touch his things." Replied Hanna

Aria knew getting the truth out of Hanna was never easy, she grew up in a household where appearance is all that matters, no one has to know what demons you might be fighting as long as you carry yourself as if there wasn't a care in the world, so she didn't bagger Hanna anymore, when she was ready she'd talk.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Hey mom, have the divorce papers been filed?" asked Caleb, over the phone.

"Of course sweetheart, I spoke to the attorney yesterday and he confirmed they have." Said, Claudia, his mother.

"Then why did Darren tell me you told him to put a stop on them?"

"I have no idea why Darren would say such thing I –" began Claudia

"Mom, please. Why are you adamant about not letting this divorce go through. If it weren't for you lying about giving Darren the order to file the divorce papers a few months ago, Spencer and I could go back to our lives." Said Caleb, with a hint of anger.

After the ordeal of dealing with the his mother's husband death, the battle for the company against Henry Davis and the continuous death threats that ended the moment Spencer was able to find the proof needed to put him behind bars, all he wanted to do was run back to Hanna, but his mother was making it impossible. The day after Henry was placed behind bars, Caleb asked her to take care of the divorce while he worked out some details with the company board, yet she never gave the order.

"Please don't be mad at me for wanting my son to be happy." Said Claudia

"Mom, Hanna, Hanna Marin is my happiness. Why can't you grasp that?"

"I don't know the girl, but I do know Spencer, and she's lovely, smart and great with your brothers, she would make an excellent mother, don't you think? She was with you through everything and helped protect us. Face it dear, without her we would probably would of lost everything." Said Claudia. "Why don't you two give each other a real chance and try to make this marriage real?"

"Mom, you know very well I only married Spencer should Henry have gone through with his threats. What Spencer and I have is a friendship, I don't have any romantic feelings for her nor does she and you're going to have to get used to the idea that Spencer and I are divorcing and trust me, when you meet Hanna, you'll love her just as much or even more." Said Caleb, trying to reason with his mother.

Claudia sighed. "Fine. How is Rosewood?"

**Ackward/Marin Household...**

"She's always full of energy, if the hospital shifts don't wear me down, she certainly does." Said Wren

Spencer looked up, realizing she had been caught staring at Emma. "Sophia huh?"

Wren nodded. "That's her mother."

"You must have had her literally right after I left"

"Yeah, came to me as a shock too." said Wren

*******FLASH BACK*********

_Wren was in his apartment having a few beers with Ozzie and collegues from the hospital, in celebration of the American holiday, Thanksgiving when his phone rang._

_"Is this Wren Kingston?" asked the woman_

_"Who cares to know?" replied Wren, taking another sip of his beer. He was already feeling tipsy and the girl placing soft kisses on his neck was not helping his train of thought._

_"We are calling from Boston Medical Hospital, you are the contact listed for Sophia Carr. She has been in a car accident." said the operator "Sir, she was pregnant"_

_The color was drained out of Wren's face. Sophia had been the girl he briefly dated before cheating on her with Spencer. Pregnant? Was pregnant? Could it be his? He broke up with her as soon as he left Spencer's home the night he cheated. "I'll be there" stated Wren as he ended the call and abruptly pushed the girl off his neck._

_"Bro, where are you going? We haven't even cut the turkey yet!" said Ozzie, trying to stop Wren._

_"Soph, was in a car accident, she was pregnant" said Wren as he frantically searched for his car keys._

_"Dude, that's like 6 hours away! You're not in any condition to drive right now" said Ozzie, trying to reason with Wren._

_"You're right! Book me a flight, I'll take a cab to the airport" responded Wren as he grabbed his coat._

_"Dude! Are you insane! How do you even know -"_

_"MATE PLEASE! Just do it and ask questions later. Text me the flight details" said Wren as he ran out of the door._

_Ozzie was able to book him the very next flight out to Boston. He sat tapping and sighing and cursing whatever gods may be for this. If this child was his, what would he even do? He's only 22 years old, he doesn't know the first thing about parenthood._

_AT THE HOSPITAL..._

_"Sophia Carr, Sophia Carr" said Wren to confused nurse. "I got a call, she was in a car accident"_

_The nurse nodded and went on the computer, he saw how the nurses jaw tightened. "She's still in surgery, go to the 3rd floor and wait there" the nurse said as printed out a vistor's pass. Wren nodded and ran to the elevator._

_A few hours later….._

_"You're her husband?" asked the surgeon as Wren approached him._

_"No, I'm a friend. Is she okay?" asked Wren. "The baby? I was told she was pregnant, did the baby-"_

_The surgeon's jaw tightened. Again, the jaw tightening, what was going on? he thought. _

_"She's fine, we were able to deliver the baby but your friend…" the Doctor trailed off, and Wren already knew what he was going to say. He was a doctor as well and knew the look on the surgeons eyes._

_"She didn't make, did she?" Wren's dropped to his seat._

_"I'm sorry, we tried everything we could"_

_Wren looked up. "The baby? Can I see the baby?"_

_The surgeon nodded and led him to the maternity ward. "She's healthy and was miraculously not hurt in the accident. She's fully developed, the patient was a only a few days away from her due date. Is there any family we can contact?"_

_"No. Sophia was a foster child, she had no family." responded Wren, unable to take his eyes off the crying baby girl. "Can I hold her?"_

_"Sure, I'll call a nurse to get you prepared, then we must discuss the details about the mother" said the Surgeon_

_Wren nodded and after he was prepared the nurse placed the crying baby girl in his arms and Wren left like the whole in his heart was starting to get filled up. As soon she was placed in his arms, she stopped crying._

_"I take it you're the father? She's been crying since we took her out of surgery and she's all calm with you" said the Nurse, with a smile. "She's a beauty"_

_Wren smiled. "Yeah, she's mine"_

_The nurse smiled. "Do you have a name in mind?"_

_Wren smile grew "Emma, Emma Sophia Kingston"_

******END OF FLASHBACK*****

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Said Spencer "I can only imagine how hard it must be to raise her on your own."

Wren shook his head and smiled. "It's not that bad, I kind of like having her all to myself and not having to share her love. Besides, Hanna and Ozzie are a great god parents."

An awkward silence fell upon them. What was he supposed to say to her after all these years? He always imagined how it would be to see Spencer again but now the reality of it was far from his dreams. He was happy to see her but also resented her for leaving him and Toby in dust to deal with all the unspoken words. As if on cue to kill the awkwardness, Emma ran straight to Spencer with her iPod.

"It's pink, ya see?" said Emma.

Spencer was a little taken back by how friendly the little girl was. "Um, yes I do. Pink is definitely your color."

Emma beamed. "Really? Daddy tells me that my mommys favorite color too."

"Well, your mom did wear a lot of pink." Said Spencer.

Emma's smile widened. "You knew my mommy? Were you friends?"

Wren and Spencer looked at each other unsure how to respond. How were they supposed to tell a little girl that her mother hated that fact that Spencer was allowed to breathe. Sophia hated Spencer and even more after Wren confessed he cheated on her with Spencer which caused Wren to ended their relationship, not knowing Sophia was already three months pregnant with his child.

"Love, why don't you go find your friends, Miss Hastings and I need to have a little chat." said Wren.

Emma pouted. "Fiiiiineeeee"

"I'm sorry about that." Said Wren, noticing Spencer's discomfort.

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe if I wouldn't have kissed you that night, you would still be with Sophia, both watching how beautiful your daughter is growing up to be." Said Spencer, as her eyes were getting watery.

"Spencer, if I recall correctly, which I do, I kissed you and I don't regret it. You can't put yourself that kind of blame. Sophia and I weren't right for each other, we would of parted ways sooner or later." Said Wren, trying to soothe her.

Spencer wiped a stray tear. "Well, I have to go."

Wren felt his resentement and anger resurface again. After all these years, she was not going to even acknowledge that she left him without a reason or explanation? She wasn't going to even apologize or try to make it right? She just waltzs back into his life and doesn't even bother to set the record straight?

But before he had a chance to react, Spencer had already walked away and started saying her goodbye to her friends.

**Later...**

Hanna turned on the shower, setting it at just the right temperature, she was absolutely drained from day and the fight with Sean had her tense the rest of the evening. She stepped into the shower and as her body began to ease under the warm water, her mind started to drift back to the warmest pair of chocolate eyes she's ever lost herself in, Caleb Rivers. Her eyes opened immediately and she had the urge to scream. This wasn't the life she imagined, this wasn't what she wanted anymore. She didn't want to have the same fight with Sean every night about having another kid, she was in her last college semester and she didn't want anything to stop her from getting that diploma. She wanted to open her own business, she wanted to be a designer, she wanted to make her son proud, she didn't want to have another child. _Not with Sean at least. _Again, that nasty little voice inside of her.

She loved Sean, maybe not in the same way as she had loved Caleb, but she definitely adored him for being the reason that Mason gets to make Happy Fathers Day cards every June. Sean was a great father, she couldn't deny that, but lately he's been off.

She continued showering until she heard a knock on her door. "Did you fall asleep in there? We need to talk." said Sean

Hanna sighed. "I'm finishing up."

_We need to talk?_ Immediately Hanna turned off her shower head and put on her bath robe and marched into their bedbroom.

"What talk is so important to have that I had to cut down my hair conditioner time to 3 minutes?"

"I think we should take a break." Said Sean.

Hanna's eyes widened. "You're leaving us?"

"No, I just..I just feel we're on different pages right now. I'm tired of the fights and I.. I got a job offer in Texas… and I think I'm going to take it."

"What about Mason? What are you going to telling him?" said Hanna, raising her voice. "Oh Sorry Mase but I'm tired of being your dad so I'm just going to take a little break because y'know, new state, new family."

"Dammit Hanna! It's not like that. I'm 22 years old with a 5 year old son who will be starting kindergarden this fall and it all seems…..I… and you deny me the right to be a father!" Sean blurted out.

"You are a father Sean, you're Mason's dad." Said Hanna, she was furious.

"He's looking less like you and more like him everyday Hanna. I can't stand to watch how when he does something or makes a certain face expression that apparently Caleb used to do..." Hanna was about to speak when he continued. "I know this because you… you literally forget how to breathe. And if his son can make you do that, I can only imagine what he can." Said Sean. "Every time I look at him, it's like a constant reminder that you didn't save yourself for me, that you gave it up to the first guy that crossed your path after we broke up, that you actually had sex with that guy in a damn tent and -"

Hanna marched up to him and slapped him. "How dare you! You promised you wouldn't look at us years down the line like you made a damn mistake. You knew what you were getting into and may I remind you were the won begging me to be his father? That you were the one to offer your last name? So how fucking dare you come to me and say this. You allowed my son to love you and call you dad. How fucking dare you!" yelled Hanna, tears were already streaming down her face. "He loves you Sean, you let him love you and now—"

"Hanna, I'm sorry. I—"

"Get out. Leave. Get the fuck out of my face." Said Hanna, as she wiped her tears. "Get the hell out and never come back."

"I'm going to talk to Mason first I need to—" began Sean

"You don't go near my son anymore Sean. You don't get to see how you break his heart." Said Hanna, trying to be strong and ignore the huge knot in her throat.

"I really did love him Hanna. I don't know when I stopped loving him as my own, but I did love him and I still love you... but..I...I just can't right now." Said Sean as he walked out of the room.

Hanna remained silent until she heard the front door close and the car engine begin, then she let out the tears she had been holding in. She fell to the floor and started uncontrollably crying, not only because Sean left her but because now her son will have to grow up without a present father, just like her and just like Caleb. She tried so hard to give Mason the family she never had, she didn't want history to repeat itself but there it was, yet another man walking out on her and leaving her in the dust. She cried more when she thought of how Mason would react to Sean's absence, he was all Mason knew. She cried harder and doesn't know in what moment Mason walked into the bedroom and wrapped his tiny arms around her, it was when Mason started crying that she finally stopped.

"Mommy, please stop. You're making me sad." Said a crying Mason.

Hanna carried her son and placed him on her lap, soothing him and wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry, Mommy won't cry anymore. See?" Said Hanna, flashing him a smile behind her tear stained face.

Mason smiled back then yawned. "Where is daddy? Is he still mad at me?" asked Mason, his sleepy eyes looking up at Hanna.

It took everything in her not to cry again.

* * *

Poor Hanna and little Mase :( Big changes are coming up for them but that won't be the last of Sean we'll see! Fear not, I'm setting the stage for the first interaction between Caleb and Hanna, please bare with me! :)


End file.
